


Nicht in diesem Leben

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Grund - eine Erklärung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht in diesem Leben

Ich werde oft gefragt warum ich lese, statt das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Warum ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließe, statt mich draußen mit meinen Freunden zu treffen. Warum ich lieber Filme gucken, statt das Haus zu verlassen. Warum ich mich ununterbrochen in meiner eigenen Welt verkrieche, statt draußen Spaß zu haben.

Aber eigentlich ist es ganz einfach: Weil mir die reale Welt zu viel wird.

Ich bin nicht faul, nur weil ich keine Lust habe, mich jeden Tag aufs neue mit tausenden Toten zu befassen. Ich bin nicht dumm, nur wenn ich mir nicht wieder und wieder ansehen will, wie die Menschen erneut den gleichen Fehler machen. Bin nicht naiv nur weil ich ich mir den Weltfrieden wünsche, statt des Krieges.

Ich habe einfach weder die Kraft noch die Lust dazu, mir das immer und immer wieder anzutun. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Darum bleibe ich zu Hause, wo mir nichts passieren kann. Darum lebe ich in meinen Büchern, in denen alles gut ausgeht. Darum liebe ich meine Filme, die alle ein Happy End haben.

Weil das etwas ist, was in echt nie passieren wird.  
Und wenn, dann **_nicht in diesem Leben._**


End file.
